


Broken In

by OneofWebs



Series: Geralt Deserved This [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Fantasizing, M/M, Negotiations, Nervousness, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Now that Geralt's been left to his own devices, rather, having been tied to a bed too tightly to get away, he's stuck just waiting for Yennefer and Triss' promised person to come and set him free. He isn't expecting who comes to free him, and he certainly isn't expecting what follows after.Sequel toTo Break a Man, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Deserved This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787443
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Broken In

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you're going to say. BUT ONE--the first fic was in the video game canon, but you're going to use the name Jaskier instead of Dandelion??
> 
> First of all, I know what I've done. I have a permit. Second of all, nobody has time to write the name Dandelion thirty-seven million times. Third of all, Jaskier is clearly the superior name. Imagine whichever character suits ur needs best.
> 
> Love you all. Kudos and comments are always super appreciated. Hit me up on tumblr/twitter if you want updates and obnoxiousness. those are linked in the end notes.

Night had come, and night had passed. Geralt hadn’t so much as moved from the spot—he couldn’t. His hands were still chained to the bed. No one had come into the room since he’d been left here. Triss and Yennefer had left him here, and rightfully so. After a long, uncomfortable night of _thinking_ , he’d come to the conclusion that he did deserve this. Trying to _woo_ them both, so to say, had been a terrible idea. He’d been cocky, disgusting, and deserved nothing more than to rot in this bed forever.

However, they _had_ said he wouldn’t be here forever. They’d spoken like they meant to return at some point to free him, or at least that _someone_ was coming. Geralt only had to wait. And wait. And _wait_. He was getting to the end of his patience. The only problem remained that it didn’t matter how fast he reached the end of his patience. He would lie here until someone came through that door to let him go, whether it be Triss, Yennefer, or some unsuspecting inn worker. No one could possibly be paid enough to walk in on the _mess_ that was still in this room.

Geralt was cold, too. He’d been left naked through the entire night without a single thing to cover him. He didn’t blame them for not having enough decency to give him a cover. Of all the things he didn’t deserve, a blanket was probably high on the list. He could _dream_ , though. Dream that he was warm and there _wasn_ _’t_ a sudden sound at the door. Someone was coming; it was the moment of truth for Geralt.

The door opened, and then it closed. Just like that. Geralt strained up the best he could to see just _who_ _’d_ come to let him out, and all that sight did was send Geralt huffing back down into the mattress. As if things couldn’t get any worse, Jaskier was standing in front of the door. Of all the people who could have come to release him, it was Jaskier. Jaskier was the one staring at him naked and a mess of _leftovers_.

“You knew about this,” Geralt groaned.

“Now, now, let’s not make assumptions,” Jaskier responded. Geralt couldn’t see him, now lying flat on the bed again, but Jaskier was staring. Jaskier was watching him far closer than he had any real right to.

He _had_ known about this. He remembered Yennefer telling their plan to him in precise detail, more detail than Jaskier had really needed, but he’d appreciated every second of it. The problem with Geralt was that he was just too easy to like. He was even easier to just fall in love with. It was precisely how he’d wound up in this situation, because Triss and Yennefer had been just as helpless as Jaskier found himself, too. After they’d found out, however, everything had been shattered. Jaskier, apparently of lesser morals and concerns, hadn’t cared.

Something about the situation felt a bit like passing off sloppy seconds. Yennefer and Triss had equally decided to throw away _trash_ , and if Jaskier wanted to call it treasure, that was up to him. Either way, he still would be the one to release those chains and let Geralt go. Whatever happened between entering the inn room and doing so was entirely up to Jaskier. _Entirely_.

“You really should know better,” Jaskier said, stepping off to the side of the room. He set his things on the table. “The ladies—I thought you were better with them. You should know how special they like to feel.”

“Like you’re an expert.”

Jaskier _was_ something of an expert, and not because he was particularly good with the ladies either. His expertise came precisely from the fact that he wanted to feel special, too. Geralt wasn’t exactly the type who would give him a second glance.

“I could show you,” Jaskier hiccupped. “You know. What I mean.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, still staring up at the ceiling. “Just what are you suggesting?”

“Something new.” Jaskier stepped up to the side of the bed so Geralt could see him.

Jaskier took one look at Geralt and backed down, immediately. He winced his thoughts away and opted for sitting on the side of the bed to work on Geralt’s cuff. He had the keys to Geralt’s freedom. Jaskier _expected_ to just free Geralt and be on his way, but the second he’d unlocked Geralt’s right hand, Geralt was grabbing him by the wrist.

“What are you talking about?” Geralt challenged. “Tell me.”

Jaskier gulped. He tried to control himself, but he couldn’t. The situation was too perfect. He looked at Geralt, from his bare chest all the way down the length of his legs. That was all it took for Geralt to understand, immediately. Jaskier had a little idea for himself, where he thought he might be able to waltz into the aftermath of what Triss and Yennefer had done and take some sloppy seconds for himself. He’d chickened out, instantly. He wore the regret right on his face.

Geralt suddenly smirked. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious,” he said. “You’re not too bad to look at.”

“Well—I—” Jaskier didn’t quite know what to say, and he swallowed down anymore stupidly stammered words. “Your bonds,” he supplemented.

“Leave it,” Geralt said. He didn’t need to be entirely free to push Jaskier around. Jaskier had always been easy to fluster, easy to mess with. This would be as much a treat for Geralt as it would be for Jaskier. “I’ve got you all figured out, bard. If you want to hop on for a ride and show me how badly you’ve wanted my cock, then go for it.”

“But—Geralt—”

“Maybe I want to watch.”

Jaskier gulped again. He looked down at Geralt’s cock. It was right there, out in the open for him to stare at, twitching to life just from their talk alone. He knew Geralt liked to sleep around, but he hadn’t expected this. Jaskier didn’t want to pass this opportunity up.

“I’m sure you cleaned yourself,” Geralt continued. “You look like you had a purpose when you came here. More than just letting me go.”

Jaskier’s face turned red. “I want to,” he managed to say. “Just this once—I want to know—”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Geralt asked. “Do I have to _ask_ you to bounce on my cock like a common whore, or are you going to do it?”

Jaskier visibly shivered. He pulled away from the bed to scramble out of his clothes. He was desperate. Stupidly desperate, but who would blame him? Geralt was a fine, fine specimen of a man. He was large, muscled, and there was a ruggedness about his face that had even the most stalwart tripping over themselves to be close to him. Jaskier was no exception. Since the moment he’d met Geralt, he’d longed to know what his cock might feel like in his grasp, in his throat, _inside_ of him.

Geralt seemed like the type who liked ladies and only ladies, but Jaskier wasn’t going to waste his chance to have this on some off-handed curiosity about how many men Geralt had ever slept with. If he even _liked_ men. Jaskier just focused on getting himself naked. Once he was, he found oil left from the night before and brought it to the bed with him.

Then, he climbed on top of Geralt and froze. He was touching Geralt, bracing himself on Geralt’s chest, _feeling_ him. He was hot beneath Jaskier’s touch. Strong. Jaskier could feel every breath, the twitch of his muscles.

“H-how do you want me?” Jaskier asked, trying to pretend that maybe Geralt _did_ want him, and not just a tight hole around his cock.

“Just like this,” Geralt said, his voice smooth. “I want you to look at me and _think_ about what I could do to you while you get off on your fingers.”

Jaskier trembled. He was going to settle down over Geralt’s hips before he got to work, but Geralt suddenly wrenched him up to sit on his chest, instead. He kept his grip right on Jaskier’s thigh, staring up at him, and Jaskier took a shuddering breath.

Jaskier’s own cock was starting to harden in interest. Geralt was the star role in almost every one of his fantasies, and now it was _real_. Even if it was just once, it was real. Jaskier didn’t have to imagine what Geralt’s cock would feel like, he’d be able to touch all he wanted. That was a fast motivation to have Jaskier dribbling oil over his fingers. He sat up on his knees and reached behind himself, trembling as he rubbed over his hole. Geralt was just _watching_.

The eye-contact was piercing. Geralt knew the exact moment that Jaskier hooked a finger into himself from the way that his lips parted, the breathy little sound he let out. Jaskier’s face was flushed such a pretty red that Geralt was enamored. He couldn’t help but watch the way Jaskier’s nose scrunched and his brows arched as he worked his finger deeper into himself. Jaskier knew exactly what he liked, and he didn’t hesitate to have it. He rubbed his finger inside of him, as deep as he could manage, and right over a place that had his thighs shaking.

“Geralt—” Jaskier gasped, his eyes closing.

He worked a second finger into himself, plenty of oil. Geralt could feel the oil dripping down onto his chest, but he didn’t care. He was too busy watching. Jaskier was overcome with the pleasure he was finding, and that had Geralt’s attention. This wasn’t new to him, not as new as Jaskier might have thought. But Geralt had never seen anyone light up the way Jaskier did from fingers inside them. Jaskier’s cock was straining against his stomach, already, aroused with pleasure he found on his fingers alone.

Geralt couldn’t help his curiosity. He wrapped his only free hand around Jaskier’s cock and listened to the way he gasped. His eyes shot open, and he grabbed Geralt’s wrist.

“You don’t have to,” he said, terrified that Geralt would realize just what he’d agreed to and put an end to the whole thing.

“I want to,” Geralt said, and shook Jaskier’s meager hold off.

His touch was back around Jaskier’s cock, stroking him fully from base to tip. Jaskier shuddered at the feeling, and his hips started to buck. Jaskier wanted _more_ , and he got more when he started working a third finger into himself. Instantly, he spread his fingers apart to stretch himself open. He wanted to be prepared to take Geralt’s cock. From look alone, he knew Geralt was thick, heavy. It’d be something to remember, and Jaskier was positively drooling for it.

All the while, Geralt stroked his cock with practiced finesse. He squeezed in all the right spots, went loose in others, and swiped his thumb over the tip in a way that had Jaskier moaning and trembling. His flush had gone all the way down to his chest, now, where Geralt noticed just how pert his nipples had gone. How red.

“Do you normally touch yourself?” Geralt asked. He let go of Jaskier’s cock in favor for reaching up to his chest, squeezing one pectoral in his hand before he thumbed over the nipple, causing Jaskier to cry out.

“Wh-when I can’t find someone,” Jaskier admitted. “A-anyone will do.”

Geralt scoffed, terribly amused, and pinched the little bud between his fingers. “I don’t believe that for a second. There’s only one that’ll do. _Me_ ,” he said, rather pridefully.

Jaskier’s shudder gave him away. Geralt had picked him apart within minutes, and Jaskier couldn’t help but be ashamed. Still, he was more focused on his own fingers than he was anything else, and as he crooked them just right, he cried out in a sudden moan. Such a beautiful, desperate little cry. Geralt’s cock twitched at the sound of it; he couldn’t _help_ but wrap his arm around Jaskier’s hips.

“Geralt—” Jaskier’s voice caught in his throat as he felt Geralt’s fingers against his, rubbing right at the spot where they disappeared inside. Geralt didn’t press inside, and Jaskier was thankful for it—Geralt’s fingers were dry, and it might have hurt. But just the warmth of his touch was enough to have Jaskier’s hips bucking with incessant need. He could even think that Geralt _wanted_ to be the one fingering him open. Geralt might have even wanted to see if he could get Jaskier off on his fingers, how many he could take—anything.

“I think you’re ready, bard,” Geralt said.

Jaskier nodded hurriedly. He felt ready.

He pulled his fingers out and shifted down to sit on Geralt’s hips, instead. For a moment, he just looked down at their cocks, pressed together as they were. Geralt’s cock was an angry red, dripping in precum. Jaskier hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected Geralt to _want_ him to the point where his cock was hard without help. Still, Jaskier had to touch. He had to _feel_ ; he wrapped his hand around the both of them and stroked, bucked his hips at the same time.

That was the first time he heard Geralt groan like that. Like he felt good. Like he _wanted_ this. Jaskier could only work faster, bucking his hips until he swore he was feeling his orgasm build up right in the deepest part of him. That was when he stopped and reached for the oil. After dribbling a healthy amount on his hand, he went back to stroking—Geralt’s cock, alone, this time.

He took it slow, making sure to cover every inch of Geralt in the oil. More than that, he just wanted to _feel_ Geralt’s cock—the weight of it, the size of it. He wanted to trace across the veins, over the ridges. He pressed his thumb over the tip just to see how Geralt reacted, and Geralt’s body jolted. He felt _good_. That made Jaskier feel even better, that Geralt was pleased. Jaskier felt a shiver travel down his spine, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer.

After one last stroke of Geralt’s cock, Jaskier focused back on himself. He stood on his knees, shifting until he could feel the heat against his arse. Then, he reached back to guide Geralt inside of him. The stretch took him instantly, and Jaskier cried out. Geralt groaned as that tight, wet heat enveloped him. Jaskier sunk down slowly, but he didn’t stop, not until he was fully seated in Geralt’s lap. Geralt’s _cock_ inside of him.

Jaskier didn’t wait for a single moment. He started to rock his hips, to try and work Geralt’s cock deeper into him. He couldn’t think past the size of it, how _good_ it felt nestled so deep inside of him. Jaskier’s body was shaking, and he barely had the mind left to move. It just felt so good, and that pleasure was overtaking him. If not for the sudden, grounding feeling of Geralt’s hand on his hip, Jaskier might have come right there, lost in his own little world where every nerve in his body was alight with _fire_.

“Come on,” Geralt urged. “Let’s see you _fuck_.”

Jaskier braced himself on Geralt’s chest, and with Geralt helping him along, he started to move. He rocked his hips back, and _Geralt_ thrust up into him. Their hips slapped together, and the pleasure that resulted was _everything_. Oh, how Jaskier moaned. He threw his head back, his back arching. Geralt groaned in response, taking a tighter grip. He braced himself with his feet, flat on the mattress, and fucked as fast as he could manage. Each time he just fucked deeper into that hot, wet heat around him. Jaskier felt like a fucking _gift_ , and Geralt wasn’t ready to give him up.

“How long have you wanted this?” Geralt demanded between groans and grunts.

“L-long time,” Jaskier gasped, squeezing his fingers into Geralt’s chest. “Too long. So long, _fuck_ , Geralt—” He cried out, his jaw dropping open as Geralt’s cockhead brushed that place inside of him. “There, there, there—” He begged, and Geralt complied.

He tilted his hips just right and squeezed his fingertips into Jaskier’s hips hard enough to bruise, and then he went for it. Jaskier was just along for the ride, holding onto Geralt’s shoulders now just to ground himself from the force of it. It was better than anything he’d ever imagined—Geralt breaching him over and over again, stretching him open, and making him _feel_.

“Tell me what you dream about,” Geralt ordered.

“ _You_ ,” Jaskier gasped. “Oh, _fuck_ —the way you would touch me, how you would fuck me. I—”

“Tell me,” Geralt urged, shifting his hips _just_ right again and ripping a scream right from Jaskier’s throat.

“ _Fuck!_ _”_ Jaskier cried. “Against the wall—you’d pin me face first or pick me up by my thighs and just— _fuck_ —pound into me. I’d be bruised by the time you were done— _ah_ —” Jaskier leaned back, straightening himself up to take _more_ of Geralt’s cock inside him.

His whole body was trembling, and he could feel that warmth of an orgasm building. It was coming quick, but he still _wanted_. He didn’t want any of this to end—

Jaskier still had the key. He bent over Geralt before Geralt could stop him, making quick work of the bindings. The _second_ Geralt was free, he wrapped Jaskier up and wrenched his arms behind him, keeping him entirely still, _exactly_ where Geralt wanted him.

“Do you know what you sound like?” Geralt challenged

“A whore,” Jaskier gasped. In response, Geralt actually _moaned_ and pressed his lips into Jaskier’s neck, kissing at his skin. Sucking, _biting_. “I—I want to suck your cock, Geralt,” Jaskier continued, crying out as Geralt’s thrusts only got harder. Faster. Pointed in just the right way that every brutal fuck had Geralt’s cockhead right over Jaskier’s prostate.

“I—” Jaskier rasped. “I dream about—about you dragging me along behind Roach like _cargo_ , and when we stop, you— _fuck_ —”

“Keep talking,” Geralt growled, trailing his mouth lower to latch over a nipple.

“When we stop, you—you get off roach and you pull your cock out. You don’t even untie me, you just— _Geralt!_ ” Jaskier cried out suddenly as Geralt bit down over his pert nipple, snapped his hips up just right that Jaskier’s whole body shuddered, and his cock suddenly spurted.

“Use your whore mouth, do I?” Geralt finished. “I think you just might get your chance, bard.”

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Jaskier cried. “ _Please_ , Geralt, please. All I want is to make you feel good—”

Geralt groaned then, rolling his head back. He surged up a second later, effectively shutting Jaskier up as he pinned Jaskier into the mattress by his wrists. Geralt crowded him, knees right up beneath his thighs, and he just fucked _harder_.

“You think I’m ever letting you go after this?” Geralt asked.

Even if Geralt was only looking at him as a tight hole and a free mouth, Jaskier didn’t care. This was _everything_ he wanted. He wanted Geralt to look at him, however it was he chose to do so. He wanted to warm Geralt’s bed, warm his cock, and simply service him however he could. It’d been all he dreamed about for _years_. Now he had it. He had everything he wanted, punctuated only when Geralt shifted closer, fucking _harder_.

It kept going, and Jaskier couldn’t hold himself back. He came with a sudden shout, his cock giving a pathetic spurt as it trembled and shook with his orgasm. He hadn’t even touched his prick, and this was what he was left with. Waves and waves of red, hot pleasure rushing over him as Geralt continued. But Geralt’s own rhythm started to falter, and he groaned as Jaskier spasmed around him. Everything about it was perfect, and in the next moment, Geralt’s orgasm followed.

His hips kept bucking until he stopped. He knew, instantly, that he shouldn’t have come inside. He should have stopped himself. But the blissed-out look on Jaskier’s face was enough to tell him that Jaskier wanted that, too, even if it wasn’t wise.

“Geralt—” Jaskier gasped, panting with his newfound exhaustion. “Did you mean it? This isn’t…?”

Geralt offered only a quick twitch of his lips in lieu of a smile. “Not a onetime thing, no. We’ll figure it out.” He said and made it _real_ with a sudden shift of his hips, reminding Jaskier just where he was. Impaled on Geralt’s cock.

“I’m so glad I came here.” Jaskier laughed weakly, shifting his own hips. They were pressed together, Jaskier’s legs up around Geralt’s waist. They were so _close_ it was hard to tell where they separated.

“Certainly wasn’t a bad thing,” Geralt agreed. He let go of one of Jaskier’s wrists in turn for grabbing him by the chin.

When Geralt kissed him, Jaskier’s world just lit up. Whatever happened next was _definitely_ something Jaskier wanted to see. He didn’t care whatever it would be, but that kiss told him it would probably be something special. He hoped, for a moment, that wherever Yennefer and Triss had gone off to that they’d be happy. He knew he would be. Geralt might even be, too.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Yennefer/Triss x Geralt/Jaskier joint wedding thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
